Question: Rewrite $\dfrac{9}{60}$ as a decimal.
$\dfrac{9}{60}$ is equivalent to $\dfrac{3}{20}$ We can rewrite $\dfrac{3}{20}$ in decimal form by multiplying the numerator and denominator by $5$ $ \dfrac{3 \times 5}{20 \times 5} = \dfrac{15}{100} $ $\dfrac{15}{100} = 0.15$